finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Dragon (Final Fantasy VI)
The Ice Dragon is a boss in Final Fantasy VI. It is one of the eight legendary dragons, and is the dragon of the Ice element. The Ice Dragon is fought on Narshe Cliffs, in the snowfields behind the Narshe Mines. As with the other dragons, it is re-fought in the Dragons' Den bonus dungeon in the Advance and subsequent releases. Both versions of Ice Dragon can be further re-fought in The Soul Shrine, as with the most bosses in the game. Stats Battle First battle The Ice Dragon uses Northern Cross, which inflicts the Frozen status on the party, but has a low hit rate. Its Absolute Zero does major Ice-elemental damage to the entire party. Strategy The player should use Firaga, Flare, and Ultima. Shadow should throw Flametongues. The Ice Dragon is not terribly powerful and should fall easily. Second battle The Ice Dragon returns in he Dragons' Den, but like the other seven dragons, the battle is made more difficult with special conditions. The Ice Dragon employs the same battle tactic as the Vector Lythos in Kefka's Tower: although only one Ice Dragon is visible, there are actually four with their sprites overlaid. All four must be dispatched to win. To compensate, the Ice Dragons individually have lower HP than the other revived dragons. The Ice Dragons can use Blizzaga, Freezing Dust, Snowstorm, Avalanche, and their new special attack, Freeze, which inflicts Stop. As the Ice Dragons become fewer in number, the remaining dragons will use Freeze with greater frequency. Defeating the Ice Dragons destroys the Seal of Ice, and also gives the player Setzer's most powerful weapon, the Final Trump. Strategy Though the player's first instinct may be to use group-attacks to hit all Ice Dragons at once, this is a bad idea, as all four will likely strike the attacking party member in response. It is safer to focus on one dragon at a time. Firaga spells are most useful for this. Alternatively, the player can kill all four dragons at once with a very specific set-up: a character with high magic power equipped with a Soul of Thamasa who knows Quick and Ultima. The player should cast Vanish on them, then Quick, then dualcast Ultima twice. If the character's magic power is high enough this will do 9,999 damage to all four Ice Dragons, and thus four casts of Ultima will kill them in one round. Even if this fails, the dragons will be weak collectively. Formations AI script First battle Attack Turns: 1st Turn: Attack (33%) or Northern Cross (66%) 2nd Turn: Attack (33%) or Absolute Zero (66%) 3rd Turn: Attack (33%) or Avalanche (33%) or Absolute Zero (33%) If killed: Avalanche (33%) If attacked by anything: Attack (33%) Second battle At beginning of battle: :Display message: Ice Dragon creates 3 mirror images! :Bring in Ice Dragon x3 Attack Turns: 1st Turn: Attack (66%) or Nothing (33%) 2nd Turn: Attack (33%) or Freeze (33%) or Nothing (33%) 3rd Turn: Attack (33%) or Blizzaga (33%) or Nothing (33%) If 3 monsters are left: :1st Turn: Attack (33%) or Snowstorm (33%) or Nothing (33%) :2nd Turn: Blizzaga (33%) or Freeze (33%) or Nothing (33%) :3rd Turn: Freeze (33%) or Freezing Dust (33%) or Nothing (33%) If 2 monsters are left: :1st Turn: Attack (33%) or Snowstorm (66%) :2nd Turn: Freeze (33%) or Blizzaga (66%) :3rd Turn: Freeze (66%) or Freezing Dust (33%) If monster is by itself: :1st Turn: Freeze (33%) or Northern Cross (66%) :2nd Turn: Freeze (33%) or Absolute Zero (66%) :3rd Turn: Freeze (33%) or Avalanche (66%) If killed: Absolute Zero (33%) or Northern Cross (33%) or Avalanche (33%) If 2 monsters are left: :If attacked by anything: Attack (33%) or Freeze (33%) If attacked by anything: Attack (66%) Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Dimensions II Ice Dragon is a water-elemental Eidolon from ''Final Fantasy Dimensions II. It can be obtained as a signet for Wrieg to equip and teaches him the Blizzard Breath abilities. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' Gallery Bluedragonfield.PNG|Field sprite in the SNES version. FFVI IOS Ice Dragon.png|The battle in the iOS/Android version. Etymology Related enemies * Magic Dragon * Fafnir * Vector Lythos * Red Dragon * Blue Dragon * Earth Dragon * Gold Dragon * Skull Dragon * Storm Dragon * Holy Dragon de:Eisdrache ru:Ледяной дракон (Final Fantasy VI) Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy VI